


the universe sings for them

by vyingvails



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyingvails/pseuds/vyingvails
Summary: If you hear the notes of a far off melody, do not be alarmed. That is the universe singing, and many others share the same song.





	the universe sings for them

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am but I had to get this off my chest

The melody is a constant, a variable that cannot be changed. It plays endlessly for hours with no sign of stopping.

It's a haunting tune that often keeps him awake at night. Its eerie sound flows around him. A pattern to its notes unforming, seemingly making up the song as it continues.

This melody he hears is often a hindrance. It can be the difference between a good or bad day. Sometimes the melody is so loud, so unbearably loud, that not even screaming will help him ignore it. It will continue with its volume, announcing its presence at any given moment.

Sometimes, though, it helps. When he's worked up over an outer cause for distress, it plays a sweet tune. Almost too faint to hear but just barely there. He hums along with it, working as the melody lulls him to peace.

The ominous notes of this quiet melody will help with his research as well, giving him a motive to continue diving deeper into the power gravity can hold. It sings a confident song, giving him the eagerness needed to perform a certain experiment or the patience to continue writing a paper.

This song, the universe's song, sings for him.

It has had no beginning and does not have an end. It can be as quiet as it wants or as loud as it wants, but it can never stop.

The melody is haunting to hear. Only those that have suffered a catastrophe too deadly to survive will experience the universe's song.

He believes he is alone, the only one to endure the song's threatening notes, but he is wrong.

She hears the universe as well, but not as prominently. To her, it is just a nuisance. A song that will never escape her head. It's often faint, but she can still hear it.

The first time she heard the haunting melody was the moment she was fractured through time, becoming a living ghost. A shell of the woman she was. The universe comforted her with a calming tune, giving her hope that she'll be able to hug her friends once again.

After given another chance at life, with newfound abilities that allow her to jump through time, the song was quiet. She still heard it, of course. She can never not hear it. She hums to its notes as it plays for her, a small joy in her day.

Though, this song is never biased. The melody will sing so strong and violent, feeling as if it's ripping through her skull and taking every bit out. She can shut her eyes and scream, but that's the only comfort she will ever get.

This song, the universe's song, sings for her as well.

It sings for the both of them. Its eerie voice calling one to power, one to adventure, but both to discovery.


End file.
